


Stutters (Oneshot)

by luxnyx



Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnyx/pseuds/luxnyx
Summary: Dasha and Vang0 get into an argument and Burger is hurt by it, but he feels horrible because of his stutter.
Kudos: 8





	Stutters (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon that Burger has a stutter.

“I didn’t mean to…” Dasha sighed.

“I know you didn’t, but stuff like this happens…” Vang0 replied as he drew in to give her a hug.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Dasha exclaimed, sharply moving her body away from him. “What do you mean, stuff like this? I KILLED SOMEONE!”

“Sorry! I’m sorry, it was insensitive of me to say-”

“YES! YES IT WAS!” Dasha screamed, in a rage and on the brink of tears. “YOU WOULDN’T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE, HELL, YOU DON’T EVEN REMEMBER SHIT FROM YOUR PAST. YOU WERE SO STUPID OUT THERE, ALMOST BLOWING OUR COVER BY STREAMING!!!”

“I SAID I WAS SORRY, OKAY? I ADMIT THAT I WAS INSENSITIVE, AND STREAMING WASN’T THE BEST IDEA, BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ISOLATING IT IS TO WAKE UP AND NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE???”

“WELL MAYBE IF YOU JUST TRIED TO LISTEN TO ME, YOU’D UNDERSTAND THAT IF I WASN’T DISTRACTED BY YOUR LIVESTREAM, I WOULD HAVE BEEN IN A MORE FOCUSED HEADSPACE AND THAT PERSON’D STILL BE ALIVE!”

Vang0 was stunned into an angry silence. He couldn’t believe what his friend was implying. “Are you saying what I think you are?” He said, gasping.

“WHAT IF I AM?!” shouted Dasha, still overwhelmed by anger and grief. She just kept blurting out the first things that came to mind.

“G-g-guys! S-stop! Pl… please…” A familiar voice whimpered. 

Vang0 and Dasha looked behind themselves in horror, as the sudden realisation that they’d hurt their friend washed over them.

Burger Chainz stood timidly, eyes wide and full of tears. Both felt a sharp pain in their chests. God, what have we done? They both thought.

“I d-don’t w-w-want y-you two f-fighting anymore…” Burger cried weakly. It took all of his courage to say this, and it came out horribly, he thought.

Vang0 and Dasha looked worriedly at each other, then back at Burger. Neither of them were particularly good at comforting others. Vang0 rushed over to Burger, then stopped to see Burger look away from him in pain. He gestured to Dasha, who was now facing the wall, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, index and thumb meeting in the middle. She was breathing heavily and slowly.

“I… want you… t-t-to m-make p-peace with D-Dasha… please…” Burger said, still looking away. Vang0 went to reach for his shoulder, but stopped himself. He felt so disappointed in himself. But, the least he could do was try to make Burger happy again. Vang0 went and stood near Dasha, back against the wall she was facing.

“Burger w-...” He rethought his sentence. “I wanna make up to you.”

Dasha looked up at Vang0 with disbelief in her eyes - although it’s what she wanted as well. “Really, I do. I am stubborn and can be stupid sometimes, and I know that now. I will try and work on it in the future. I’m sorry for hurting your feelings. I promise.” Vang0 continued.

Dasha smiled at him. “I wanna make up to you, too.” She held out her hand for a handshake. “I realise that lashing out earlier was wrong, and I know that I hurt your feelings as well. I promise I’ll work on my flaws as well.”

Vang0 took his hand and took Dasha’s. He smiled back. They both hugged each other with their free arms. They felt two more arms join the embrace. Both looked at Burger, smiling even wider now. Burger’s tears were happy ones now.


End file.
